


Diverse

by blackcanvas



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Mental illness AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcanvas/pseuds/blackcanvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let’s make a mess of our lives<br/>I’ll paint your world in black<br/>Instead of swallowing it all<br/>You will drown in your sin<br/>Just like me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverse

**Author's Note:**

> 2 weeks of laziness and nonsense words plus my love for taekook. Bleh  
> A small mixtape work for this oneshot;  
> http://8tracks.com/hansolfreckles/diverse

1.  
He wants to blame it all on Yoongi.  
Patient 32, Min Yoongi, is brought into the hospital on a Thursday morning at 4:18am, approximately. Anxious people are annoyed by the other 6, with their pale faces and damaged hairs that's following around like lost and empty brains. (They currently are, perhabs)  
"What happened?" Hoseok asks Jimin when they're sitting inside the cafeteria around 5am, they have their damn showcase right about 4 hours later and Jimin doesn't bother to respond. Hoseok isn't sure he's on his mind, Seokjin's barely able to see the emergency nurses and paramedics pass Yoongi in the hallway-from the corner of his eye and thinks he's about to break down.  
Appendix surgery lasts like 2 hours and all the others rush into the room like children that's having the taste of freedom for the first time, Yoongi is alright. He's still got some numbing morfine in his veins which makes his tongue slippery- not deep but a bit whiney, with daegu dialect leaking from the cracks. Other than he's laughing too much, he's so small and lifeless that Namjoon can see his cheekbones almost poking through his skin, but he's doing well.  
Weather is ice cold in Seoul by 7am, everyone grabs their coats tighter as unnecessary laughter fills in the hospital room. Seokjin presses the plushie against his face -Jimin lets out a chuckle- in a missing period it's announced that they need to leave and allow Yoongi to sleep away the tiredness he got from surgery - so they exit for returning to the cafeteria after Hoseok gently kisses Yoongi's forehead. Namjoon keeps Seokjin under his arm, Jimin drags Hoseok out of the building and the remaining ones are supposed to be getting some coffee by now.  
The doctor who just checked room 264 calls for Jungkook on downstairs when he can't see any adult around, with clipboard in his hand and says he apparently wants to have a talk. Jungkook, though, dumbfoundly follows his steps to 4th floor, doctor's room.  
'Op. Doc. Mr Shin' says on his badges and he dissapears into the side -curtain seperates right after Jungkook lets himself down on the black chair. It's heard that Taehyung says his own name aloud, then his age, his current adress. The rest of the conversation is withering with every word and the doctor is so quiet that Jungkook isn't even trying to listen anymore. He figures out that it's just he looks extremely tired and there's nothing to panic about.  
7:42 - it's to the point where Jungkook is sure he memorized all the pattern on desk and plain walls. He keeps shaking his leg nervously even when the doctor turns back and sends Taehyung out of the door with a hurried smile.  
Doctor is pale, Jungkook is now scared.  
He's trying to read what the doctor has found worthy to note down about the orange-head from upside down but bad luck, he can't even read his own handwriting.  
He gives Jungkook his ink pen when he's done and requests him to write answers. (All the questions are about Taehyung and one of them is, well, about them) He stops him halfway through the sixth sentence. 'Jungkook?' Realization that he has never spoken up yet, he hums, like clearing his throat; 'Hm?'  
'Schizein frenos.'  
Jungkook can't bring himself to question-he can't move his muscles. 'What?' sounds lifeless, not sure whether he wants to know the answer.  
'Schizophrenia.'  
Jungkook drops the pen.  
It's like a white bulletproof shot through his ears, that his brain is bleeding itself-inside the skull in a wish he didn't know the meaning of each letter.  
But he does; it all makes sense now, puzzling down on one another and completing the gap. Maybe it’s because he’s used to Taehyung being so spontaneous and hard to understand-he’s tried to imagine him as an open book and the pages are there for him to read, but somehow he always misses what’s in between the lines so he only catches on to what’s blatantly obvious. Jungkook feels his eyes twitching and there's a sting on the tip of his nose growing stronger,his toes curling inside his Adidas Air Kick's, sliding down on the seat he's been settled in for over a hour. 'Please don't tell the others.' He forces to choke out words from the very back of his throat, barely above a whisper. 'I will, slowly.' He slams the door behind and digs his nails into Taehyung's arm who had been waiting outside, to drag him along back to dorm.  
He will never talk about this to anyone.

 

2.  
Taehyung asks, only two weeks later.  
Yoongi is back to dorm now, he doesn't attend to practices or concerts not to risk his fresh stitches but he's okay, they are going to stand together in a line as seven members again soon. Jungkook tells him that doctor whined about their unhealthy schedules and how they should get more rest, it's the planned lie.  
The clock says 4 at the evening, at the kitchen. ''Worth it.'' Taehyung laughs, standing up and heading to the counter to grab his own plate, then looks down at the bowl Jungkook had placed in his lap. ''Don’t want any?'' he asks quietly, sliding his gaze over to orange-head-been-staring. Taehyung slowly pushes away the plate, Jungkook sits near on the ground and crosses his legs.  
''I love you.'' Taehyung has his serious-to-serious face. His voice is plain, shamelessly cracking but strong, brutal. He's looking straight at Jungkook, eyes unfocused but set on his face. Jungkook has decided, after a while, that Taehyung has 2 different livings breathing inside him. He has the main one which's a vague line between lunatic and wildly childish, lover to everyone at some point but the other one is where everything gets unsettled.  
Taehyung is in love with Jungkook. The thing is, he already knows that Taehyung likes him the most;there is no replacing their tight camaraderie, their perfect synchronization with each other, their ability to practically read each other’s minds. At first Taehyung was someone who was just around, he was merely a presence that Jungkook thought he had to get used to. But then he became an awareness, their so called 'friendship' though, became another whole road on the alongside.  
''I love you too.''  
Taehyung giggles to press a butterfly kiss on his neck.  
Jungkook has too much weight on his shoulders and everything feels heavy.

 

3.  
He knows, he should be scared, but he's not.  
"You returned late." Taehyung announces one night to Jungkook, who's still in bed. Jungkook rolls over, squinting up at the boy, who's wearing Yoongi's black Rolling Stones shirt. "Been practicing with Jimin." He mumbles. Taehyung doesn't respond-the bed creaks as he climbs onto it, and Jungkook starts to move away, but Taehyung is on top of him, grabbing a handful of his hair and placing all his fingers roughly on his neck. Jungkook lets out a choking noise, trying to push himself (or him, at least) up, but Taehyung only thightens the grip, until Jungkook's airways are cut off and he starts to gasp for nothing, trying to get breath back into his lungs. "You spend a lot of time with him these days," Taehyung whispers close to his ear, all Jungkook can see is black and red spots. ''..you should stop it, babe.''  
Taehyung leans down without any other move, still suffocating and right on Jungkook's lap, hands sinked. Jungkook sucks on Taehyung's bottom lip as if he has found oxygene -as if he's keeping him alive. He thrashes his body, trying to push up from underneath Taehyung. He hears the orange head snort and the weight is lifted while Jungkook gets back, wheezing, his lungs burning as he takes in huge inhales.  
Taehyung is sitting cross legged beside him, staring at him with an empty face.  
''Mine. Not anyone else's.''

 

4.  
There're just echoes and shadows.  
Everything is in the darkest shade of black and absolutely silent save for the sound of harshly uneven breaths blended into stifled moans as Taehyung desperately fucks into Jungkook against the shower, cheek pressed to wall, fingers digging frantically along the wet collarbones while Jungkook tries to keep as quiet as possible.  
''I won't let them,'' Taehyung cries out into the crook of Jungkook's shoulderblade, deeper within the grab of Jungkook's bony hips. ''..I won't let anyone touch you.''  
Jungkook has no idea how the fuck could Taehyung end up unlocking the bathroom door and stepping into the shower with him-and he's not sure whether to complain or not but he hopes that no one suspects a single thing.  
Taehyung's nails break, destroy the skin to the point where they are smeared with bright red. There's a lot of blood.  
He's painfully slow but sharp at the sensitive corners that Jungkook's only able to hear his own hitched and miserable breaths that's hitting the soaked wall and turning back to him; the rough meeting of skin on skin has a certain sound. The ability to form coherent words fails him as Jungkook slowly loses himself, completely wrecked and falling apart under Taehyung’s damaging touch as his stomach clenches bitterly like he's being stabbed, from his near orgasm, and something else.  
Jungkook is bleeding both inside and out.

 

-  
He shoves him away, trying to get rid of Jimin's taste.  
Taehyung is standing in the dark hallway all blank.  
He has seen everything.  
-

 

5.  
Even if he had a chance, he wouldn't change anything.  
Jungkook is nervous. His legs are shaking, fingers trembling, leant to the mirror; fixing hair and adjusting clothes. It's not the first time he wears those-but unique, for getting to walk on the carpet at LA; others supposed to be waiting in the backstage by now, they did it.  
The door of restroom kindly cracks open and Taehyung slides in from the sideways, he's smiling, cheeks rushed up to a dark pink. ''Hello, darling.''  
If Taehyung loves seeing Jungkook in something other than his hoodies which expose his pale shoulders, it's definitely the burgundy suit. And he was right, they really bring out the amber in Jungkook's eyes, the red in his hair, the sparkle in his eyelids.  
He admires the reflection from behind, breathes quietly for a second or two, before walking forwards on the wet ground to run a hand along Jungkook's cheek, boldly wrapping his other arm around his waist. In a split moment, his lips are ghosting over Jungkook's neck and leaning towards, their bodies pressed, and Jungkook lets out a breath. His veiny hand moves, from hair down to the red tie and runs along the whole length, the action draws Jungkook's attention and after another second, he knows Taehyung is planning something from the way his grip tightens at the end, arm twisting slightly as he wraps it around his fist.  
Taehyung slowly, but harshly, digs his nails into Jungkook's ribcage as the other hand tucks into his own pocket, searching, Jungkook locks his eyes on the reflection to examine what Taehyung actually is going to do. He's slow.  
The sharp metal is shining and showering itself within various colors under the bathroom florasans, as Taehyung focuses his attention on wet-mouthly kissing along his jawline.  
Jungkook feels Taehyung press the corner of gun against his temple. He feels Taehyung’s lips briefly against his, chest against back, but he can only see the Luger running up and down beside his face, and Jungkook’s throat is too dry to call out his name. Maybe he doesn't want this to stop, he would ruin himself to fix Taehyung.  
''I love you.''  
It's the first time he sees Taehyung crying.  
It all reminds him of the beggining. Rollercoaster rides, stolen cotton candy, linked fingers, blood marks. If Jungkook could go back, he wouldn't change a thing, he'd rather bottling up inside with the risk of being murdered at any second than telling anyone, anything that will take Taehyung away from him. He hates to admit, he's so fucking in love with Kim Taehyung that it's driving him crazy.  
He wipes Jungkook's wet face as silver Luger digs into his forehead.  
''Either mine or no one's.''  
Jungkook is smiling when Taehyung presses the barrel of gun. It's like a white bulletproof shot through his ears.


End file.
